Radio units, implementing Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology, are reemerging as the de facto standard for robust indoor tracking systems. Such radio units, which can also be referred to as BLE units, can be coin-sized, light-weight devices that can be easily attached to any surface, including, for example: walls, tables, products, and the like. BLE technology is increasingly being used in radio units in commercial situations, for example, to augment shopping trips in malls and airports by offering relevant suggestions or coupons, or to support experiences in stadiums during sports events. Thus, indoor tracking has several advantages for commercial situations, such as offering coupons when users shop in malls and airports, or providing relevant suggestions to support user experiences in stadiums and sporting events.